SG Elite
The SG Elite was introduced in 1987 and only produced until 1988. It slotted between the SG-62 and SG Custom. Its design is based on the SG-62. As a result of a factory mistake, 32 SG Elites were accidentally routed for three pickups in February 1987. Those instruments were then fitted with SG Custom hardware and sold as Customs. Most were sold as factory seconds, with only 8 not being marked as such. The main differences from a regular SG Custom are the crown headstock inlay, lack of headstock binding and Elite finish options. Elite Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * Set-in construction ** 3 degree angle ** Titebond glue * Joins body at 22nd fret * Slim Taper profile (.800/.875") * Ebony fretboard ** Mother of Pearl block inlays ** 12" radius * Narrow Open Book headstock ** Resin impregnated fiberboard veneer * Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo * Inlaid Mother of Pearl crown * "Made in U.S.A." stamp * 17o headstock pitch * 22 frets * 24 9/16" scale * 1 11/16" nut width Binding: * Neck, single-ply * Fret-edge binding Electronics: * Three "Spotlight" humbuckers (1987) ** Two AlNiCo V magnets ** ~7.5 - 8.5k Ohms D.C. resistance ** Designed by Tim Shaw * Two "The Original" Humbuckers (1988) ** AlNiCo V magnets ** 7-9k (neck), 13-15k (bridge) Ohms D.C. resistance ** AKA "HB-R/L" & "Circuit Board" pickups ** Designed by Bill Lawrence * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 1 Tone * 1 coil tap mini-switch Hardware: * Gold hardware * Grover Rotomatic tuning machines ** 14:1 ratio * 5-ply "Angel Wing" pickguard * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply black/white, blank * Black single-ply tenon cover * Black/Gold Reflector knobs * Kahler Deluxe locking nut * ABR-1 Tune-O-Matic bridge * TP-6 fine-tuning tailpiece * Optional "Supertune" vibrola Finishes: * Metallic Sunset * Pearl White Elite / Custom Limited Edition Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * Set-in construction ** 3 degree angle ** Titebond glue * Joins body at 22nd fret * Slim Taper profile (.800/.875") * Ebony fretboard ** Mother of Pearl block inlays ** 12" radius * Narrow Open Book headstock w/ fiber veneer * Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo * Inlaid Mother of Pearl crown * "Made in U.S.A." stamp * 17o headstock pitch * 22 frets * 24 9/16" scale * 1 11/16" nut width Binding: * Neck, single-ply * Fret-edge binding Electronics: * Three "Spotlight" humbuckers ** Two AlNiCo V magnets ** ~7.5-8.5k Ohms D.C. resistance ** Designed by Tim Shaw 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone Hardware: * Gold hardware * Grover Rotomatic tuning machines ** 14:1 ratio * Pickguard delete * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply black/white, blank * Black single-ply tenon cover * Black/Gold Reflector knobs * ABR-1 Tune-O-Matic bridge and stopbar tailpiece Finishes: * Metallic Sunset (26 units) * Pearl White (6 units)